Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer
Metro Pictures Corporation 1916–1924 The company was founded in late 1916 by Louis B. Mayer and Richard A. Rowland. Goldwyn Pictures Corporation This company was founded by Samuel Goldfish along with Edgar and Archibald Selwyn. The company monicker was an amalgamation of both last names. Goldfish later changed his name legally to Samuel Goldwyn. This was the company that first introduced Leo the Lion as their logo. Their first lion mascot was Slats. 1917–1924 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo.jpg Wild-oranges-goldwyn-logo.jpg Louis B. Mayer Pictures Mayer formed his own organization after two years at Metro. 1918–1924 Metro-Goldwyn Pictures Metro and Goldwyn Pictures are acquired and merged by Marcus Leow. 1924–1925 Metro Goldwyn Pictures Logo.PNG Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Following the merger with Louis B. Mayer Pictures, the company is from this point on named Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer as a wholly-owned subsidiary of Loews Corporation. 1924–1928 Slats mgm2.jpg|MGM end-title logo (1924-early 1980s) mgm3.jpg|MGM end-title logo outline Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo.PNG|Hal Roach version. 1928–1956 Jackie Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.PNG MGM 1934 a.jpg MGM_Logo1.jpg MGM-1924 3.jpg MGM-1924 2.jpg Picture 2.1.png|MGM supporting the National Recovery Act. MGM20Lions-6 - Copy.jpg MGM20Lions-6.jpg|This logo was used for March of the Wooden Soldiers. Mgm-colorized.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.jpg|Rare Color Version, from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) Mgm_captainandthekids.jpg|Rotoscoped version of Jackie the Lion. Mgm1949.jpg|MGM celebrates it's Silver Anniversary. This special logo was used for Adam's Rib and In the Good Old Summertime. Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 a.jpg MGM 1928.jpg 1928–1932 Telly(1st Technicolor Lion) 1932–1935 Coffee(2nd Technicolor Lion) 1934–1956 Tanner(3rd Technicolor Lion) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 c.jpg|1953 Version Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 b.jpg GW177H135.png|Variation with copyright disclaimer Mgmtoon42.jpg|This 1942 logo was used for Barney Bear, Tom and Jerry and Droopy cartoons. Mgmtoon46.jpg|Mid 1940s cartoon logo. Mgmtoon51.jpg|Late 1940s-Early 1950s cartoon logo. Mgmtoon-tomandjerry.jpg|1950s cartoon logo. Mgmtoon50s_ws.jpg|1950s cartoon logo formatted in CinemaScope. Mgmtoon63.jpg|A rare appearance of Tanner on the '60s Tom and Jerry cartoons. 1956–1958 George Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1956 a.jpg|CinemaScope variation mgm1956_ws2.jpg|CinemaScope version A GW208H156.jpg mgm1956_bw.JPG|Black and White variation 1957–present Leo MGM Logo.jpg Mgm1958.jpg|1957 version Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1957 b.jpg|Black and White rendition of the 1957 logo Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 a 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation A Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 b 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation B Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1982 MGM UA Entertainment Co..jpg|1982 variation Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1984 60th Anniversary.jpg|1984 variation Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1986 a.jpg|1987 variation mgm1992.JPG|1992 variation Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1994 70th Anniversary.jpg|1994 variation Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1999 75th Anniversary.jpg|1999 variation mgmwithurl.JPG|Logo with the www.mgm.com url (2001-2011). mgm2008.JPG|'Golden' version (2008-2012) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 b.jpg|Matted version of the 2008 logo Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 c.PNG mgm2012.JPG|2012 version (Current version) Mgmtoon60s.jpg|Cartoon presentation variant from 1957 until 1962 MGM Cartoon.jpg 250px-Tom_and_jerry_mgm_parody.jpg|Parody found in Tom and Jerry in 1963 until 1967. Mgm.jpg|1964-1966 print logo Mgm 10.jpg|The MGM Lion reacting in the style of Monty Python. GW411H226.jpg|Variation from North by Northwest. MGM Ent.gif|1983-1986 print logo mgm-logo-03-g.jpg|1986-2011 print logo Mgm2011.jpg|Print logo used since 2011 20th Century Fox MGM United Artists.png|20th Century Fox/MGM/United Artists MGM logo 2011.jpg|An alternate logo graphic from 2011. 1966–1982 MGM logo used in the movie "2001 A Space Odyssey".jpg|From 2001: A Space Odyssey Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:International Category:MGM Category:Experient Category:Film broadcasters Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Movie studios